


Designated Heterosexual Driver

by goldenhawkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daichi "No I Don't Like Boys What Do You Mean" Sawamura, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi not thinking things through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhawkk/pseuds/goldenhawkk
Summary: Ever since high school, Daichi has been known as the Token Straight Friend, and he always thought that was a fitting name.Then he met Koushi Sugawara.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Kuroo Tetsuro & Azumane Asahi & Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Designated Heterosexual Driver

Ever since high school, Daichi had been known as the ‘token straight friend.’

Kuroo and Bokuto were the two who coined it in their third year of high school when Asahi, the last of Daichi’s still ‘straight’ friends, came out as pansexual, leaving Daichi as the last heterosexual of the group. Daichi didn’t mind, all of his friends were like his brothers, and even if one of them _did_ ever end up having a crush on him, he’d be more flattered than anything else. If someone who saw Daichi do so many stupid things could still have a crush on him, that would be a huge ego boost. They all liked boys in some way, Daichi only liked girls, and that was that.

Of course, being outnumbered three to one, Daichi found himself in gay bars more often than not. Asahi once revealed that he didn’t feel comfortable in what he called ‘straight bars,’ so Daichi never fought going to gay ones. Bokuto always talked about how Daichi could find a hot bisexual girl, and Daichi always laughed it off. For his birthday one year, though, Kuroo and Bokuto gave him a gag gift t-shirt that was as tight as it could be and read, “Designated Heterosexual Driver.”

He wears it more often than his friends expected, leading Asahi to buy himself, Kuroo, and Bokuto matching shirts that said, “If found, return to our designated heterosexual driver.” They didn’t wear those as much as Asahi. 

Daichi was at yet another gay bar with his friends wearing his infamous shirt and his favorite leather jacket. If he was going anywhere _but_ a gay bar, Daichi would be sure he’d be getting laid he looks so good… little did he know that that night he was going to meet _him_.

It started with a douchebag straight guy hitting on a lesbian couple. Daichi Dad-Friend, Protector-of-the-Gays Sawamura couldn’t let that stand, so he scared off the asshole. As the lesbians (Yachi and Kiyoko, he later learned) thanked him, the prettiest boy Daichi had ever seen jogged up to them, checking on his friends. 

The boy’s hair was a dazzling silver, and his hazel eyes shone under the LED lights of the club. His smile was blinding, and the way his lips moved… 

They were speaking. The lips moved like they were speaking, you dumbass. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

The man in front of him laughed brightly. “I was thanking you for helping my friends.”

Daichi doesn’t know why, but his face flushed a bright red as he traced the sharp line of his jawline. “I, uh, it’s fine! My job is to scare off annoying straights with my friends, so I’m used to it.”

The boy laughed again, and Daichi could feel something curl in his stomach. 

“I like your shirt,” the gray haired man said, “but would buying you one drink for thanks ruin your driving skills?”

“Uh, no, I don’t think so, but you don’t have to-”

“Ah, ah, ah. I want to.” The man ordered two beers before handing one over to Daichi. “Koushi Sugawara, but my friends call me Suga.”

“Daichi Sawamura, but my friends call me, well… Daichi.”

“Nice to meet you, Daichi!”

Daichi took a sip of his beer and that was where it all started.

* * *

Daichi woke up in a bed that wasn’t his, in a room that wasn’t his, with an arm that (can you guess?) wasn’t his wrapped around him, hair tickling the back of his neck. 

_Maybe this is just a vivid dream,_ Daichi thought, at least until he fully recognized the pain pounding in his skull and, oddly enough, his lower back. _Or maybe not._

Carefully, very carefully he removed the stranger’s arm from his waist, and… good Lord, Daichi was naked. Great! Daichi found his boxers laying by the foot of the bed, and he quickly surged forward to pick them up, making the pain in his literal ass flare up. Daichi, the strong, confident, straight man he is, was able to hold back the yelp that bubbled up in his throat. He carefully pulled on his boxers before spotting his jeans a few steps away. 

Even more interestingly, he finally saw the person he was sharing the bed with. 

Or more specifically, the man. 

Koushi Sugawara.

Daichi may be dense, but he was able to connect the dots of what happened. 

Daichi rushed out of the bedroom as quickly as he could, finding his shirt and jacket carefully draped over the couch, both embarrassingly inside out. Daichi put them both on, only turning the jacket the right way since he had the odd sense that someone was watching him

He didn’t even take the time to properly tie his shoes before leaving the apartment and googling the closest train station. Thankfully, he was only about five minutes away from his own apartment by train and a short walk. 

The pain in Daichi’s back was hoping it was a really short walk. 

When he was finally sat on the train, he pressed his head against the cool, probably diseased glass and tried to put the timeline of the night.

He doesn’t remember everything, like how he got to Suga’s apartment, but he did remember that he was definitely the one who initiated their first makeout in the bathroom of the bar. He remembered that Suga asked multiple times if Daichi was sure about where they were going him due to his shirt… and Daichi was pretty sure he explicitly said, “Maybe I’m not so hetero with you~”

The train lurched to a stop, making bile rise up in Daichi’s throat… he needed an Advil. And a coffee. A huge cup of coffee. He stood on shaky legs, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Everything hurts. 

Daichi’s walk of shame wasn't too long, so he was leaning against the cold metal of the elevator soon enough. He really hoped his friends were still asleep. 

The good part about living with three other guys that were also his best friends was that they got a huge apartment for relatively little money when split between the four of them. The bad part was everything about this current situation. 

As soon as he walked through his apartment door, confetti flew through the air and fluttered into Daichi’s hair. Even though he also saw Asahi standing awkwardly in the background, Kuroo and Bokuto were the ones whooping, and also were very obviously the ones who set up this whole operation. 

“Fellas and bros, Daichi Sawamura!” Bokuto announced, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “The man who just got laid for the first time in years!” 

Daichi went bright red, biting down on his tongue. They knew.

“So…” Kuroo grinned, leaning on Daichi’s shoulder. “Was she a straight girl with a gay best friend or a hot bisexual girl?”

“...what.”

“C’mon, we’re just curious about what girl at a _gay bar_ bedded the great, straight, Daichi!”

...Okay. Daichi could work with this.”

“Make me some breakfast and get me some Advil and I’ll _consider_ telling you.”

“I knew you would say that,” Asahi finally spoke up. “I’m already making bacon.”

“Asahi, you’re my favorite,” Daichi told him, walking over to pat him on the shoulder. “I’m going to get cha-”

Kuroo interrupted him with, “Holy, shit! Are you limping?”

...was he?

“Daichi got pegged!” Bokuto suddenly yelled, making Daichi’s face fire up even more. 

“Wh-What? No-”

Kuroo was cackling, leaning over on his knees. “Wow, never _pegged_ you to be a bottom, Dai!” 

Daichi stormed off (the best he could with a limp at least), getting changed into much more comfortable loungewear. Asahi, the absolute angel, had already set a small cup of water and two Advils on Daichi’s wardrobe. 

This is why Asahi is his favorite. 

Rubbing his lower back, he walked to their kitchen, plopping down on one of the bar stools and resting his head in his arms. Asahi gently scratched at Daichi’s scalp in the way that always cured headaches. 

“You okay, Dai?”

“Yeah, my back and head just hurts… What happened at the bar? I remember most of the night, but some pieces are kinda fuzzy.”

“All I really know is that you came up to me and gave me your keys while rambling about getting laid. You’re lucky I didn't have too much to drink.”

“You’re understating it, bro,” Bokuto said, walking into the kitchen. “He was practically shouting from the rooftop about getting some ass!”

“What?”

“Ignore him, Daichi,” Asahi told him, glaring at the dyed hair. “We just know how awkward you get with hookups, especially if you left them your number, and for some reason you always do-”

“It’s the polite thing to do!” Daichi insisted. “Not like I’ll ever see hi-her again.”

Oh, boy, was he wrong!

* * *

“Wakey wakey, Suga-chan!”

The metallic _shink_ of the curtain rod interrupted Suga’s sleep, and the too bright sun was shining right on Suga’s face. The silver man groaned loudly, pulling his duvet over his head, only for it to be cruelly ripped away by Oikawa. 

“C’mon, you should be happy! You got your dick wet last night, didn’t you.”

“...shit.”

“No, this is a yay! Yay, Suga-chan got laid! I watched him sneak out, and don’t tell Iwa-chan, but I would let those thighs crush my head like a Goddamn _watermelon-_ ” 

“No, that’s not the problem, you horny bastard-”

“Oh, was he not a good lay? Because if so that’s a _total_ waste of hotness-”

“No- shit. Just get me some Advil, please.”

“Get it yourself!” 

“I’m naked!” 

“I’ve seen your dick before!” 

Suga glared at his friend before grabbing his boxers which were admittedly in reach and slipped them on before padding into his connected bathroom to find his Advil. 

“Sugaaa, you have to tell me if he was good! As your best friend with a boyfriend, you _have_ to! It’s the law!”

Suga glared at him and took a purposefully long time to splash cold water on his face before saying, “He’s straight.”

“ _WHAT?_ ” Oikawa screeched, earning him another Suga Glare™. “You got fucked by a straight guy?”

“Woah, woah, woah. I may be a clingy drunk, but _I_ fucked a straight guy, let’s get that clear.”

“Kou. I think you were that guy’s gay awakening.”

“Shut up,” Suga snarked back. “It’s not like it even matters, I’m never gonna see the guy again.”

Oh, boy, was he wrong!

* * *

“Daichi, get your ass in the shower!” Kuroo yelled, slamming his fist against Daichi’s door. Daichi ignored him, continuing to stare blankly.

“You better not keep ignoring me! I’ll get Bokuto to knock down this Goddamn door!”

Daichi pushed himself away from his desk, not wanting to replace his door _again._ He pulled open the door, revealing Kuroo and his stupid hair. 

“Woah, Dai, you look like shit.”

Daichi went to shut his door, but Kuroo put out a hand to stop it. 

“What do you want? I have an essay due tomorrow on-”

Kuroo held up his hand to cut Daichi off. “Don’t tell me, I’ll just get grossed out, but you have to shower… or did you forget what we were doing today?”

“What’s today? It’s not like it’s your birthda-” Kuroo smacked Daichi in the stomach. “Ow! What the hell, man?”

“That was being a fucking idiot.” Kuroo smacked him again. “And that was forgetting we’re meeting Asahi’s boyfriend today.”

“Shhhit- that was today?”

“Yes! Now go shower, you look like you crawled out of a fucking dumpster.”

Kuroo wasn’t wrong, Daichi _did_ look like he crawled out of a fucking dumpster. It’s been a week since The Incident, as Daichi has been calling it, has happened, and Daichi has barely slept. He has been ignoring his homosexual encounter by completely by completely throwing himself into his schoolwork, which wasn’t hard since he was a pre-med student. In the week, he was completely enveloped in his essay and barely slept and barely showered. 

Daichi shook himself out of his thoughts and grabbed some of the last of his clean clothes. He really needs to do laundry when he gets back. He scratched at his head as he made his way to the bathroom. It would be the first time he left the apartment in a week, he has to look at least somewhat presentable. 

As he stepped out of the shower once he finished washing up, he realized the shirt he grabbed was one of his tightest t-shirts. He considered grabbing a different shirt before just saying ‘Fuck it.’ It had a cool crow design and Asahi’s boyfriend might have a hot friend… a hot FEMALE friend. Because he definitely doesn’t like dudes. 

_Nailed it._

He started tugging on his shoes by the door, but Bokuto had to disturbing by wolf whistling. “Damn, Dai! Who are you trying to impress?”

Kuroo snorted. “He’s trying to get another one night stand, probably.” 

“Both of you, shut the fuck up. It’s my only clean shirt.”

Before Bokuto was able to mock him anymore, Asahi rushed out of his room, nervously fidgeting with his house keys. “Is everyone ready… Daichi, why are you wearing your ‘fuck me’ shirt?”

“This isn’t my ‘fuck me’ shirt! ...I don’t even _have_ a ‘fuck me’ shirt!” 

Asahi glanced at his watch, “We don’t have time for you to change. C’mon… and please don’t embarrass me when we get there.”

“I’m more worried about Daichi seducing your boyfriend’s friends, Asahi,” Bokuto snorted. “I mean, _look_ at his thighs in those jeans!”

“Oh my God, please shut up.” 

With one of Asahi’s few and far inbetween mean glares, Bokuto and Kuroo finally, _finally_ shut up. The walk to the coffee shop was decently quiet, since whenever Kuroo or Bokuto tried to say anything, Daichi jabbed them in the ribs. 

Thankfully, the coffee shop was only a three minute walk from their apartment, so they were standing outside of Seijoh Coffee Shop in record time. Asahi took a deep breath before pushing open the door, the bell hanging from the handle chiming cheerily. 

“Hello, hello, welcome to Seijoh- oh, my Lord, you’re Asa-chan, aren’t you?” the man at the counter chirped. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the white marble countertop. “Come here, let me get a good look at you!” 

Asahi was rooted to his spot for a second before Daichi shoved the coward forward. Asahi tentatively approached the counter, and the man grabbed his face, moving it around to examine him.

“Wow, you’re a handsome guy, aren’t you?” he grinned. “If you ever hurt Noya-chan, I will crush you like a fucking bug.”

“Shittykawa! Stop being a dick to Noya’s boyfriend!” another called from the back. Another person wearing an aqua apron emerged carrying a box. He sat it down before approaching the group and holding out a hand. “Hey, I’m Hajime Iwaizumi. The dumbass behind the counter is my boyfriend, Toruu Oikawa. Welcome to Seijoh.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted, leaning his head on his hands.

“U-Uh, hi! I’m Noya’s boyfriend, Asahi Azumane. These are my friends Testuro Kuroo, Kotaro Bokuto, and Daichi Sawamura.”

“More like _Thigh_ -chi Sawamura, Goddamn!” Oikawa called. Iwaizumi glared at his boyfriend while Bokuto and Kuroo were cackling. 

“We fucking told him his clothes were way too tight!” Kuroo strained out. “He gets laid _once_ and all of a sudden he starts wearing the tightest fucking clothes he can!” 

Oikawa perked up, his eyes flashing in recognition before he turned away. “Well, the rest will be here soon. If you want any drinks, just wait, I need to talk to Iwa-chan real quick.”

Oikawa dragged his boyfriend away, Iwaizumi yelling, “What the shit, Oikawa?”

“What a fucking weirdo. And, honestly, I thought I was gay,” Kuroo snorted, at least until Daichi jabbed him in the side with his elbow. After about another two minutes, the two walked back to the counter, and Iwaizumi looked Daichi up and down before having a quick exchange with Oikawa that was too quiet to hear. 

Oikawa grinned. “So, before I take my break for Noya-chan, would you boys like something?”

“Black coffee, please,” Daichi said, and Oikawa scowled at him. He took the time to find the seat in the corner of the room, already feeling very uncomfortable. He rested his head on the table.

He should’ve just stayed home and written his stupid essay. 

A coffee was placed next to Daichi’s head. “Asahi’s boyfriend and some of his friends are here. Come say hi, you grouchy son of a bitch.”

Daichi groaned quietly before taking a long sip of his coffee and standing up. He’s guessing that the one clinging to the front of Asahi was Nishinoya, Asahi’s boyfriend. He slowly scanned over the crowd, spotting a short redhead visibly vibrating, a guy with a shaved head grinning like a mad man, and…

Shit. Oh, shit, this is bad. 

Despite his brain thinking about how bad this situation was, his face still went bright red when he and Suga made eye contact. He couldn’t keep himself from watching Suga’s Adam’s apple bounce when he swallowed.

Who gave this man the right to be so fucking _attractive?_

Neither Suga or Daichi took the first move in introducing themselves, instead Bokuto grabbing Daichi’s shoulders and gently shaking him. 

“And this is Daichi Sawamura, our dear token straight friend,” he laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, Daichi saw Iwaizumi lift a single eyebrow. Daichi smiled the best he could and awkwardly waved. Sugawara recovered from the shock of ‘ _holy shit, I slept with that guy a week ago,_ ’ smiling and grabbing onto the guy with the shaved head’s shoulders. 

“Well, I’m Koushi Sugawara, and this is _our_ token straight friend, Ryunosuke Tanaka.”

“‘Sup, bruh,” Tanaka grinned, lifting his fist to Daichi, who awkwardly fist bumped him. 

“And shortstack here is Shouyou Hinata.”

“You guys are so tall!” Hinata blurted out. “Do you play volleyball?”

“Yeah, we’re all on our college team!” Bokuto basically yelled back. 

Hinata huffed. “Maaaan, I wish I could go to college!” 

“What? Why can’t you?”

“I got scouted-”

“ _WHAT?_ You were scouted by a volleyball team?”

“Yeah! The Black Jackals!”

“That’s so cool-!” 

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GET ME FIRED!” Akaashi yelled, slamming a few coffee cups on the counter. “Hinata, I can and will dump your sugary concoction down the goddamn drain.”

“You’re so mean, Akaashi-san!” the red head pouted, snatching up the frappuccino that looked like it could kill Daichi with a single sip. The ginger started basically chugging it anyways… gross. Daichi took a seat at the table he grabbed earlier, everyone else quickly filling the seats. Unluckily, Suga was forced to sit right across from Daichi. So he had to look at how pretty Suga was the entire time. 

_God, his lips are so ki-_

_SHUT UP, BRAIN._

After being able to drag his eyes from Suga, Daichi was able to get along with Noya’s friends very well. They were all loud and excitable, but also extremely funny and charismatic. At one point, Daichi leaned over to Asahi and said that he approved (Asahi blushed and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand). He even made a new gym buddy with Akaashi! 

After about an hour, most of the group had to leave for their afternoon classes, so they all started to depart. Daichi was going back to his apartment by himself, since Bokuto and Kuroo had lectures and Asahi was going to hang out with Noya, until a certain voice called out, “Hey, Daichi! Wait up!” 

Daichi turned to see the prettiest boy alive approaching him, grinning like an angel. _Fuck._

“Y-Yeah?”

“That was kinda awkward, huh?” he laughed. “So, you’re not out to your friends?”

“...I’m straight.”

Suga’s eyebrows furrowed a little, making his nose scrunch up a little. Just because he wants to kiss Suga doesn’t mean he’s gay, alright? The gray-haired man pulled out a little notepad from his back pocket, scribbling something down, ripping off the paper, and handing it to Daichi. As he wrote, he said, “Well, I know how tough it is to question your sexuality, so if you need someone to talk to, here’s my number.”

Once Daichi took the slip of paper, Suga took his leave, smiling gently with a wave. Despite Daichi telling himself to just throw it away, he shoved it in his pocket… just in case.

* * *

That next Sunday, Daichi was just lying on his back, in his bed, staring at the new contact in his phone he was given on Friday. Seeing Sugawara again in a less… for lack of a better word, sexual way was odd, and awakened feelings in himself that he didn’t particularly appreciate. 

Those feelings being very gay thoughts, incase you couldn’t tell. 

He groaned in frustration, slamming his phone down onto his covers before shoving his face into a pillow. Sure, he’s only had one actual crush, and that was with his high school girlfriend. And, of course he’s been attracted to people, but they were all girls! A small voice in his head kept reminding him of when he stared at Kuroo shirtless for a bit too long in the locker rooms. Daichi continued to tell it to shut up. 

He didn’t know how to even bring up the fact that he might, just may be attracted to boys in the slightest way to his friends. He’s always been The Straight Guy™, the balance to his bros’ extreme gayness. No matter how fucking irrational it was, there was still something in Daichi’s stupid, little, pea-sized brain still wondered ‘Oh, what if they don’t like me anymore if I like boys?’

Like, of course they won’t hate him if he’s gay, they’re literally _all attracted to boys._

Daichi finally decided to say ‘fuck it’ and sent a text to Suga. 

**_You:_ ** _Hey, it’s Daichi._

He immediately threw his phone at his wall and panicked. He was just thankful that none of his friends were home. After laying down and quietly seething in fear, he heard his phone buzz, be he absolutely did _not_ lunge to grab it from the floor. 

(He did.)

 ** _Suga:_** _oh my god!! Hii :^)))_

 **_Suga:_ ** _So you decided to text me? ;^)_

 **_Daichi:_ ** _…_

 **_Daichi:_ ** _I’m leaving_

 **_Suga:_ ** _NOOOO I’m sorry I was kidding :^((_

 **_Daichi:_ ** _I know, haha. I was, too._

 **_Daichi:_ ** _You were right. I do think I’m questioning my sexuality_

 **_Suga:_ ** _Ah so u wanna talk about it?_

 **_Suga:_ ** _Or maybe make out (ﾉ˵ ͡~ 3 °˵)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

 **_Daichi:_ ** _...could we do both?_

 **_Suga:_ ** _ur place or mine?_

 **_Daichi:_ ** _my roommates aren’t home right now._

**_Daichi has shared his location_ **

**_Suga:_ ** _I’ll be there in five ;^)_

That got Daichi to launch himself out of bed, tugging off his two day old clothes to put something on much, much nicer. He ran his hands through his hair a few times before looking in the mirror… Damn, his thighs _do_ look good. 

There was a knock at the front door, and Daichi took a deep breath. It’s time. 

Suga, like always, looked absolutely gorgeous, and Daichi couldn’t stop staring at his lips, especially when he smiled. “Hey, handsome.”

And, shit, if that didn’t make Daichi want to kiss him more. 

“...are you going to let me in?”

“Oh! Shit, sorry, come in,” Daichi said, moving out of the way. Suga slipped in, pulling off his coat and showing off his pale arms that Daichi _knows_ are stronger than they look. His collarbones were also peeking out of the collar of his shit. Daichi wants to bite them. 

The thought made his face go bright red, so instead he just stuttered out, “Do you, uh, wanna watch a movie?”

“Are you asking me to Netflix and chill, Sawamura? How scandalous.” Suga was grinning like the cheshire cat, and Daichi’s face went even redder. 

“I-uh-that’s not what I-”

“Daichi, if you want to make out, just say it.”

“I… I would indeed like to make out.”

Suga pushed Daichi to the wall of the entrance, hand positioned right next to Daichi’s head on his wall. He was staring up at Daichi, and basically purred out, “Now, was that so hard, big guy?”

“I- uh, no.”

“So are you going to kiss me or just sit there?”

Daichi finally leaned in, grabbing onto Suga’s hips. Suga quickly reciprocated, wrapping one arm around Daichi’s neck, the other hand twisting into the short hair on the back of Daichi’s head. Suga was a much better kisser when he wasn’t drunk, making Daichi melt into a little puddle of putty, malleable by Suga to do whatever he wants. 

They went further than Daichi was expecting, but it was started when Suga grabbed his thighs, even though Suga claimed it was Daichi’s fault for having such nice thighs… and, yeah, Daichi is very proud of his thighs. 

Daichi ended up boneless, sleeping like a log in his bed, with Suga pressed against his back. And… it was nice. So, Daichi might like boys. 

His awakening wasn’t as pleasant, his bastards of roommates loudly pounding at his door, Suga no longer cuddling him. 

A voice he recognized as Kuroo screamed, “Daichi, I _know_ you’re not already sleeping at fucking _eight pm!_ ” 

Daichi grounded loudly in frustration, forcing himself out of his bed and only slipping on boxers before answering the door. “What?”

“Holy shit, did you attacked by a fucking leech?” Kuroo gasped as Bokuto just yelled ‘WHATTT?’ 

“Huh?” Daichi asked, bringing his hand to his neck before smirking. “Oh, yeah, a leech. Let’s go with that.”

“You horny bastard, getting laid in the middle of the day!” Bokuto snorted. Daichi just glared at him, trying to straighten up but immediately wincing away from that when a pain stabbed him in the back.

“He got fucked again. He got pegged in the middle of the day, holy _shit,_ Dai-”

“I didn’t want anyone to be home when I was-uh-ya know…”

“If you just told us to fuck off, we’d do so! You don’t need to sneak around and do it in the middle of the day… and to kick her out afterwards?”

“I didn’t kick her out! She just… left on her own.”

Bokuto snorted. “You made her do a walk of shame? We’re disappointed, Daichi.”

“I didn’t make her do anything! She was… uh…”

Kuroo finished the statement, “The same girl you slept with last time?” 

“...maybe.”

“If this goes anywhere-” 

“It won’t. Like, good God, I haven’t had a crush since Yui in high school-”

“I know, I know! But, _if_ this does…”

“It won’t.”

“...we want to meet her, alright, bro?” 

“...alright. Could you order me a pizza?”

“You better pay for it.”

“I will.”

“Meatlovers?”

“You’re my favorite, Kuroo.”

“Hey!” Bokuto snapped back, but Daichi had already closed the door and flopped back onto his bed. He grabbed his phone, seeing a text from Suga. 

**_Suga:_ ** _heyyy sorry but I had to head out! My roommate got locked out_

 ** _Suga:_** _but maybe we could do this again?_

Daichi bit his lip before replying. 

**_Daichi:_ ** _Sure :)_

* * *

_Bisexual._ That was what Daichi settled on after a long night of staring at his computer screen. More interestingly, he found a different term. _Demiromantic._ That’s the other thing Daichi had labeled himself with. It felt like a breath of fresh air, knowing there were other people like him. _Everything_ felt so much better. 

Along with his gay awakening, the starter of his gay awakening, Sugawara, and him continued to meet up and hang out. They were no longer just, as Bokuto would say, ‘Fuck Buddies,’ but actually just really close friends at this point. It took about two months for them to just hang out and watch a movie sometimes, and another month to start hanging out outside of their apartments. 

It was only slightly awkward when they were hanging out with all of their friends because everything in Daichi just wanted to cuddle up with the gray-haired man. 

Which probably should’ve been the first sign Daichi had started to develop a crush on him, but he didn’t fully realize until about four months after they met. Daichi was breathless in Suga’s bed, Suga in his bathroom tending to the scratches Daichi had accidentally left all over his back. When Suga walked back into the room, smiling at Daichi, he felt something flip in his heart. And Daichi was never one to beat around the bush. 

“Go on a date with me,” Daichi panted out, thoroughly startling Suga. 

“Wh-What?” 

“Go on a date with me. Right now. If you want to, at least.”

Suga laughed loudly, sitting next to him, running his slender hands through Daichi’s short hair. “I’d love to, but it’s eleven at night.”

“McDonald’s should still be open,” Daichi replied, a dopey smile plastered on his face. “I-I’ll pay.”

“I can walk if you can walk.”

“Give me ten minutes,” Daichi responded, nuzzling into Suga’s thigh. 

And it was Suga’s fault he fell asleep, alright? His stupid, short nails gently scraping against his scalp is like an instant sleep serum. It was too relaxing, and Daichi was asleep in under a minute. 

When Daichi woke, their positions were switched, Suga nuzzled into Daichi’s side. The other was already awake, scrolling through his social media. Daichi grumbled, pulling Suga closer to him.

“Did I fall asleep?” 

Suga smiled up at him, kissing underneath his jaw. “Yeah, but don’t worry, sweetheart, you were exhausted.”

“Would you like to go for a coffee date instead? I could even go back to my apartment and get all dressed up.”

“...would you wear those jeans that make your thighs look like they were sculpted out of marble?” 

“Yeah, I’ll do that for you.”

Suga started to pull away, and Daichi let him, but he did pout about it. Suga leaned over and kissed him gently, which made Daichi melt a little. “Split up here and meet at Seijoh at nine?”

Daichi pulled him into another kiss, so much gentler than Daichi had ever kissed the other. “See you at nine.” 

On the way back to the apartment, Daichi felt like he was walking on air, and all three of his roommates noticed. Once he walked in, Asahi immediately said, “Wow. You look super happy today.”

Daichi couldn’t help the dopey smile on his face. “It’s ‘cause I am. You guys eating this morning?”

Bokuto looked genuinely confused, looking Daichi up and down. “Kuroo is making waffles. You want any?”

“Nah. I’m going to get coffee.”

“With who?” Asahi tried to push. 

“I am not going to tell Tweedle Dum, Tweedle Dumber, or you, Asahi.”

As Daichi walked away, he heard Bokuto complain loudly, “He gets laid _once!_ ”

Daichi took a quick shower before putting on his best jeans and one of his tight shirts, layering a brown leather jacket on top of it. As he was leaving the apartment once again, spinning his keys around his finger, Kuroo asked, “Are you wearing your ‘fuck me’ shirt _and_ your ‘fuck me’ jeans?”

“Yup!” Daichi replied, finally leaving the apartment to make his way to Seijoh. 

When he arrived, Suga was standing in front, scrolling through his phone, still looking as pretty as ever. He approached him, lightly brushing against his shoulder. 

“Morning, pretty boy.”

Suga, being much more confident, pressed a kiss against Daichi’s cheek. “Good morning, handsome.”

Daichi went bright red, making Suga laugh loudly. Suga grabbed Daichi’s hand and dragged him into the shop, making sure Daichi’s face stayed red. Oikawa was running the shop, but Daichi was fine with it. Suga told him how Oikawa knew since the first time they slept together. Not only that, but Oikawa was _very_ supportive, despite all of the teasing. 

The date went well. It went better than well, it went absolutely wonderfully. They didn’t talk about much, mainly just sitting in each others presence and making stupid jokes. And everytime Suga started laughing, something in Daichi’s mind just went, “I made the right choice falling for him.”

* * *

Suga was always one who fell too hard too fast. 

After about a month sleeping with Daichi, he did end up thinking, _If he ever asked me out, I would say yes._ When Daichi did end up asking Suga out, he was ecstatic, because Daichi is practically perfect, despite his actual flaws. Daichi was the sweetest person Suga has ever met, and Oikawa has to hear Suga gush about his now boyfriend far too much.

The one problem was that Daichi wasn’t out.

Don’t get Suga wrong! He doesn’t mind that Daichi isn’t ready to come out, Suga _knows_ how hard it is to come out. Suga was far from the first to reveal his gayness to his own friend group. 

The real problem was that everytime Suga sees Daichi, he wants to cuddle up to his chest and kiss his stupid, perfect face. But he couldn’t. So, Suga was just quietly supporting his boyfriend from the sidelines. 

The huge problem is when he was… _hanging out_ with Daichi at his apartment. Afterwards, he went to go get some water, and encountered the gentle giant Asahi in their kitchen. The two men just stared at each other for a second before Suga stuttered out, “Uh, we were just watching a movie-”

“Suga. I heard him screaming-”

“It was a horror movie.”

“-and you’re shirtless.”

Suga flushed bright pink, looking down at his bare chest. “Ah, where did my shirt go?”

“I won’t say anything, dude.”

“Thank you. Dai is really nervous to come out to you guys, since, ya know, the whole ‘Token Straight Friend’ thing.”

Asahi suddenly looked very guilty. “That’s been making him feel bad?”

“Oh, don’t worry, he only just found out he was even attracted to guys when he met, well, me.”

Realization washed over Asahi as he asked, “ _You_ were the one that pegged him?”

Suga could help but laugh much too loudly, covering his mouth to try to muffle it so as to not wake his sleeping boyfriend. “Yeah, Asahi, I guess I was.”

* * *

Kuroo is worried. 

A lot of people see the tall guy as a dumbass, but he actually is really smart! Hell, he’s an organic chemistry major, for God’s sake! One of his things in _not being a dumbass_ is the fact that he can read his friends pretty well. 

Like, how Daichi was hiding something. Of course, you’d have to be blind, deaf, and a fucking idiot to not realize the dumbass was hiding something. If there was something to describe Daichi, _subtle_ and _good at hiding secrets_ are not it. 

More importantly, Asahi was hiding something from them. This was more interesting, not because it’s hard to tell if Asahi is hiding something, but instead because Asahi never hides anything. Pretty much as soon as he discovers something, he has to tell his friends or else he’ll go into a nervous breakdown. In fact, that’s how the guy came out. Kuroo was getting worried because Asahi was coming up on his very end of being able to hide things. 

Kuroo was also worried because he’s pretty sure what Asahi was hiding was something having to do with Daichi. 

Daichi is smart, he’s good at school and is planning to be a pediatrician, he has to be smart, but when it comes to social skills, the guy is as dense as a brick. That plus the guy’s romantic inexperience has always worried Kuroo that Daichi might be getting taken advantage of. 

That’s why Kuroo forced Asahi to sit down with him. Was it the best idea to sit a very anxious guy and interrogate him? Probably not, but it had to be done. 

“I know you know who Daichi is dating,” Kuroo stated plainly, staring the other man straight in the eyes. 

“What? No I don’t!” 

“You’re a bad liar, Asahi,” Kuroo sighed. “Bro, I’m just worried because Dai has always told us _everything_ , but he won’t do it now? I’m just worried he’s being taken advantage of-”

“He’s not,” Asahi cut in. “I met the person he’s dating, and they’re really sweet, and they obviously really care for Daichi. And you’ve seen how happy Daichi’s been! Just… trust Daichi on this one, okay?”

“...fine. But if he ever looks even the slightest bit sad-”

“I’ll tell you immediately. Now, I’m going to hang out with Noya, okay?”

Kuroo huffed. “Fine. Have fun.”

“Daichi isn’t a child, Kuroo. He knows what he’s doing.” Asahi patted Kuroo on the shoulder before heading out of the apartment. 

Kuroo groaned in annoyance before collapsing onto the couch. He needs a nap.

* * *

“I need to come out.”

Daichi wasn’t sure where that came from, but it left his mouth mid-make out session with Suga at Suga’s apartment. The gray-haired man was sitting in Daichi’s lap, but he pulled back to look at his boyfriend in the eyes. “Where’d that come from?”

“It just popped into my head, and I realized. I need to tell my friends, and my family, and ah, shit, this is going to be weird-”

“Hey, handsome, get out of that big head of yours,” Suga told him, gently shaking around Daichi’s head to make the bigger man smile. “You don’t need to come out right now, you just need to make sure you’re ready to come out.”

“I… I think I’m ready,” Daichi replied, smiling gently. “I… I really like you and I want to be able to hold you when we’re around friends.” 

“Do you want me to be there with you?” 

“...please?” 

Suga kissed Daichi’s nose. “Of course I will. When do you want to do it?”

“Right now. Come over to my apartment and help me tell them.”

“Are you sure?”

“If I don’t do it now, I’ll lose this confidence.”

Suga climbed off Daichi’s lap, and the other man pushed himself up, going to grab his jacket. Suga was doing his best to keep up, but Daichi was moving on pure nervous adrenaline. On the train ride to Daichi’s apartment, Suga just clutched his hand to calm him down, sometimes pressing small kisses to his cheeks. 

Daichi didn’t know what his plan was, but if he thought it out, this would be the opposite of what he would actually want to do. 

Daichi dragged Suga through the front door, saw his friends sitting in the living room watching garbage TV, and yelled out, “I’m bisexual!”

The three of his friends just stared at him for a few seconds before Daichi pulled Suga forward and announced, “And this is my boyfriend Suga.”

Bokuto was the first to speak, after looking between Suga and Daichi, and said, “ _You’re_ the one who tops Daichi?”

That made the entire room break out in laughter, and Daichi knew it would be okay.

* * *

They were back at a gay bar, once again, both Asahi and Noya’s friend groups in attendance. Kuroo was talking up a pretty boy at the bar who was playing a Nintendo switch, out of anything. Tanaka and Noya were seeing who could take more shots, Tanaka wearing his new shirt from Bokuto that said _Drunk Straight Guy_. Bokuto was dancing with his boyfriend, who he finally dragged along. Hinata was arguing loudly at a volleyball player that apparently played for another team from him, with Asahi trying to calm them down. 

What mattered most to Daichi, though, was the gray-haired man pressed against his side, giggling since he was just the slightest bit tipsy. 

“I like your shirt, Dai.”

It was the shirt he was wearing the first night he met Suga.

“I like it too, babe.”

 _Designated ~~Hetero~~ _ _Bisexual Driver_


End file.
